


Blow Rings

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But it's very vague and super unimportant lol, Dry Humping, Frottage, I'm so disappointed in the lack of Minsol fics, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, They're my faves y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I,” he paused for a breath, “I think I need another hit.” Mingyu laughed before passing over the bong and pressing up against Vernon to take a hit afterwards. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>God, it had been so long since they had done this.</i>
</p>
<p>or, the one where Mingyu and Vernon are finally done with classes and get to enjoy themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Rings

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic I posted was in 2015 LMAO I'm just so dead inside and I have no inspiration BUT Aju Nice just came out and fucked me up and I'm stanning Seventeen so much more than I was before like it's a real problem lol Mingyu and Vernon are my biases and what's better than your biases fucking???

Vernon exhaled a cloud of smoke before leaning back into Mingyu’s chest, passing the bong back for the older boy to take a hit. Behind him, Mingyu’s chest rumbled as he exhaled. 

“It’s been so long since we last smoked.” With midterm studying taking over all of their free time, Mingyu and Vernon barely had time to go for coffee, let alone smoke but that made this that many times better. Now they were finally alone, sitting on Mingyu’s bed, pressed up against each other while passing their favourite bong back and forth. Mingyu agreed with Vernon’s statement. 

“I know and I’ve been saving this strain for months now just for this.” Mingyu had really brought out the big guns, one hit pushing Vernon beyond “buzzed” and straight into “fucked up”. Everything felt slow and calm and it was the perfect way to wind down after school and a fun way to finally spend time together. With that thought, Vernon turned his head and leaned up, pressing kisses along the base of Mingyu’s throat as he exhaled another mass of smoke. When he finished, Mingyu reached down, tilting Vernon’s head up more so that their lips could meet. 

It was a firm but light kiss, Vernon licking across Mingyu’s bottom lip before pulling away to turn his body, now straddling Mingyu’s hips. The next kiss was just as slow but more intimate, their bodies pressed together, Mingyu’s hands sliding down Vernon’s slim waist and fitting around his hips, Vernon’s hands running through Mingyu’s dark hair, gripping the strands. Vernon licked into Mingyu’s mouth, his hips moving slowly against Mingyu’s own, the slowness adding to the sensual air in the room. Mingyu’s hands had traveled under Vernon’s sweater—which was, coincidentally, Mingyu’s own—his thumbs rubbing small circles into the skin on Vernon’s hips before moving up to run over soft pink nipples. Vernon’s breath stuttered as he pressed his chest forward to get more friction against the buds. 

Smiling, Mingyu moved away to pull Vernon’s sweater off and his own as well. Maybe it was the weed, but seeing Vernon’s hair all mussed up from taking off the sweater made Mingyu laugh. Of course, Vernon had no idea why Mingyu was laughing but he laughed too. Falling back onto the bed, Mingyu pulled Vernon down on top of him before rolling them over, pressing his hips down on Vernon’s from the angle. The friction made Vernon arch his back, a moan falling from his mouth. Leaning down, Mingyu licked Vernon’s left nipple, moving his hand to thumb the other one. Weed always made Vernon more sensitive and it was obvious from the broken cry that left his mouth when Mingyu flicked the bud with his tongue, sucking softly on Vernon’s nipple before doing the same to the other side. 

“Gyu,  _ Gyu _ , I—I can’t— _ ah! _ —” Vernon was stumbling over his words, pushing his hips up into Mingyu’s and tugging on Mingyu’s hair until the older boy came up to kiss him, his fingers still playing with Vernon’s nipples. Vernon panted into his mouth while they kissed, his moans and whines getting swallowed by Mingyu. Mingyu moved his hands from Vernon’s chest to his hands, locking their fingers together and bringing their joined hands up on either side of Vernon’s head, using it as leverage to grind their hips together more. Mingyu cursed because even in his dazed state he needed more friction.

He let go of one of Vernon’s hands, using it to reach down and pull down both of their pants just enough to be able to press their hips together again with just their underwear as a barrier. Vernon moaned louder at the change in pressure, now able to feel how hard Mingyu was throw their boxers. The friction was too much and between the marijuana buzz, the heavy makeout, and the rutting, both boys were coming embarrassingly fast. 

The lie like that for what seemed like forever: panting with their fingers locked, Mingyu’s body blanketing Vernon’s smaller one. Finally, Mingyu rolled off, pulling his soiled underwear off and throwing it over with the rest of his clothes before helping Vernon do the same. The room was silent for a moment before Vernon spoke up, still out of breath. 

“I,” he paused for a breath, “I think I need another hit.” Mingyu laughed before passing over the bong and pressing up against Vernon to take a hit afterwards.  
  
God, it had been so long since they had done this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of unrelated smut prompts (which'll either be all Minsol or just Seventeen/kpop pairings in general sooo) HMU [here](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) to cry about Seventeen


End file.
